The wall
by FLAMEO-HOTMANhavesomenoodles
Summary: The wall has been there for as long as jinora can remember. It was put there to protect the people a keep the criminals and low life's out. Or so she's told. Everything she has been told her entire life comes crashing down when someone from the other side makes an appearance, and for once she wishes the wall didn't exist. KAINORA Pairing. rated K For now
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: "The Wall"

"The wall" is less of a wall and more like a protective barrier to keep them out. At least that's what I'm told. It was installed before i was born. Even before my grandpa aang was born. " the great division was installed to keep the greater population free from harm. To better our society and to keep the city safe." I closed the history text book in front of me as the information buzzed inside my head along with doubt. But thoughts like that were illegal, although some would attribute it to my age.

"Jinora sweetie? Breakfast!"

I slip my textbook into the yellow and deep orange bag next to my desk.

"Coming mom!"

As i stand, i fix the pale yellow blouse that is beginning to get too small. All citizens are issued clothes of the same color and style because equality is a big deal to the government. I always thought that was funny considering we quarantined a group of people just because they were "not our equals." Not many people seem to notice this though. As i draw closer to the kitchen the smell of fresh fruit and pastries fill my nose. Purely vegetarian of course, another rule of the city. "One must retain a healthy physique based on an all vegetarian diet." I push the orange slices around my plate and pick at the edges of the jam filled tarts.

"Jinora honey are you feeling ok? You always love my jam tarts."

As i open my mouth to reply a gust of wind rushes past me. My younger brother Meelo and younger sister Ikki push and shove each other to reach for the pastries.

"Ikki! Meelo! Enough!" My fathers booming voice echoes off the walls of the kitchen. They instantly stop fussing but continue to nudge and groan at each other.

"Pema dear, did you receive the new schedules in the mail yet?"

" no dear not yet but they will be sure to get it to us before the time change"

Every time the season changes we get a new schedule. New curfews, new lunches... basically our entire day mapped out. No exceptions.

" im sure they will. It will be getting darker earlier now. So curfew will be moved forward and my work day at the council may begin earlier this season to ensure i am home before curfew." My father replied.

"Jinora honey, are you ready for your history test today?" My dad inquired turning this attention to me.

" yes father i think i have a good grasp on the information" i reply. How could i not. It is hammered into our brains before we can even speak.

"Of course you do. You have always been intelligent"

"Hey im smart too!" Ikki squeaks. "

"All my children are very intelligent Ikki. "

I resist the urge to roll my eyes as Meelo tries to fit an entire pastry in his mouth. A loud chime echoes through our home,not unlike every other morning. Every house has one and it is controlled by our government to keep us on schedule. As rehearsed everyday, we all stand and place our dishes in the sink for my mother to clean. That is the "woman's place" After all. After coming of age, a spouse is matched to you according to your social rank and personality traits, there is a ceremony. I would call it a marriage like in the old romance novels my gran gran gave me, but it is nothing like a marriage. Its more of a legally binding contract between two people. My mother and father are lucky though. they actually love each other, most pairs only put on an act. After goodbyes, we head separate ways. Ikki and Meelo follow my father to school while i head the opposite direction to the high school. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun peaks through the damp alleyway causing my eyes to peel open. I slowly raise up from the pile of garbage i slept on last night. I have been living this way since i was 12. Now five years later, I'm in the same position. the stained blanket in my hands has about twenty holes. It offers little warmth but helps on the cold night's that are approaching rapidly. I run a hand through my hair and breath in. The stench fills my nostrils and i resist the urge to vomit. I grab the sack by my bed. If you can even call it that. The familiar pang of hunger makes me grip at my stomach. Gotta try and fine something to eat today...

"Hey man whats up"

I whirl around and my eyes meet skoochy.

"skooch man don't suprise me like that."

" ah shut up you're too on edge. Lighten up"

"What do you want" i reply coldly

"Jeez. Woke up on the wrong side of the trash heap?" I only scowl in reply and make sure to hit his shoulder as i brush past.

" aw come on dude im only kidding! " i hear him call from the alley. I continue walking but he doesn't follow. Good some peace and quiet. My eyes scan the dirty streets for any sign of food but all i see are dirt covered faces and starving children.

"KAI! KAI!" I spin on my heel to see the little brown mop of hair belonging to Sophie. I kneel to greet her as her tiny arms reach around my neck in a tight hug.

"Hey soph. How are you?" Her dirt smudged face glowing as she rambles on about a new toy she found, climbing the trees, just normal childish things. "Sophie sweetie, leave poor kai alone."

"Ah shes ok. Little soph could never bother me" i say smiling down at her. " but i do gotta go. Trying to get some food before too many people wake up and crowd up the lake. See you both later. "

"Bye bye kai!" Sophie shouts as she hugs my leg.

I make my way to the lake. Maybe i'll have luck with the fish today. I bend down to set my sack by a log when I catch a whiff of myself. "Whooo maybe i should get a bath too while im at it." I practically have to peel my shirt of and begin washing it first and hang it over a branch to dry. After making sure the coast was clear, i strip down and wade into the cool water to bathe and wash the rest of my clothes. I throw the remaining clothing over the tree branch and sit in my underwear on the log. "Phew its getting too cold to do that anymore." Just as i reach for a branch to make a fishing pole i hear a distorted noise, kinda like someone coughing under water. That can only be one thing. A person on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2: Worlds Collide

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of korra or the characters. Its kind of a short chapter though:/ hope you enjoy it anyway! For some reason the divisions between pov changes won't show up so I'm sorry if it is confusing or jumpy**

I keep my eyes level with the horizon until I hear a sort of distorted sloshing noise. I suck in a breath realizing just how close I am to the wall and what that sound must mean.

The sudden intake of air makes me cough to clear my throat and the noise on the other side stops completely. They must hear me too. I take a quick scan of my surroundings making sure there are no patrols or cameras before slowly making my way towards the clear boarder, the buzz of electricity flooding my ears.

I rush to gather my shirt and pants, both still very damp, and slide them on. They instantly cling to my body creating an uncomfortable swampy feeling. As I near the wall the sound of electricity reminds me it is still there. The image on the other side is distorted. Like a city under water. Then I see it, well actually I see her.

I keep my eyes moving to detect any signs of trouble. This is beyond illegal, this is treason. When my eyes return to the wall I see a distorted image of a small body of water and few trees. As I continue to search, my brown eyes meet green.

Face to face, well face to wall to face, with what is supposedly my worst enemy. We were both frozen in... fear? No, more like curiosity. The warmth in her eyes seems to not be affected by the pulses and waves of the wall. She was slightly shorter than me with part of her brown hair in a small bun. After a few moments I realize just how long we have been standing here staring at each other, so I break the monotony with a small smile as if to say hello.

The boy before me seems to be around my age if not exactly. He wears a messy cut, shaved short on the sides but left long on top. This hairstyle would be strictly forbidden in the city but I can't help but think it suits him well. The hair clings to his forehead with water. Now that I look at Him, he is soaked head to toe.

When my eyes meet his again I see him smile. I almost have to keep myself from falling over right then and there. Not only is being this close to the wall illegal, but now we are pretty much communicating and that is punishable by expulsion from the city, or even death. But his smile is not mischievous, it is a genuine smile that reaches his eyes.

I feel a rush of heat flood to my cheeks. What is this feeling? The horror stories of disease before the wall flash in my mind. Could this be a symptom? But as quickly as the thought arrives, it passes when he slowly reaches up his hand.

The moment I see a flush rise to her cheeks I struggle to control my own. I know from experience that the wall is not electrified but simply a barrier to keep two worlds apart.

I reach up my hand slowly, careful not to startle her. As I press my hand to the smooth surface I feel the pulses and movements of the wall. Almost like its alive.

She is staring at my hand in shock. She must be told the wall is electrified. But when her eyes meet mine again, she glances at her own hand and slowly moves it closer to the wall. I can't control the smile now.

I see him place his hand flush against the wall. I almost scream for him not to touch it but there are no sparks, no alarms not jolts of electricity. Just his hand and an almost blue glow to it where it touches the wall. I glance at my own hand, what would it feel like I wonder. Slowly my hand seems to move on its own and comes within inches of the wall .

If what I had done before was worthy of death, this calls for a punishment worse than death. But yet, I can't stop myself. It was like an invisible force pulling me to the wall. The tips of my fingers barely graze the surface when the low rumble of a car engine pulls my attention from the boy in front of me

She almost touches the wall when her head whips around to look behind her, her arm again at her side. When her face meets mine again, I see only panic and fear. She backs away quickly and throws me a passing glance before walking away quickly.

I look to see what startled her when an armored car turns the corner. It passes by her without so much as offering to slow down and I dive behind a bush to hide myself. The moment the truck turns down another street. I glance down the street in the direction she walked. Her hair bobbing with the breeze, never once looking back at me. Will I ever see her again?


	3. Chapter 3: Life as Usual

**Again sorry i can't figure out why the splits between the pov is not showing up so now i have to write who is speaking. Sorry): disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Korra ( however that would be so cool) or these characters. Enjoy!**

**(Jinora pov)**

As I walk further from the wall, my pulse gets faster as the engine gets louder. I see the metal plated car enter my peripheral vision. I keep my eyes trained forward and slow my walk to look inconspicuous. I have to remind myself to breath as the car passes me. A bead of sweat drips down my face. I hear the rumble of the car turn the corner. Gone. They know nothing.

I continue my walk to school my head in a fog with the events that just occurred. Maybe a hidden camera I didn't see? No they would be after me right now. Or maybe they are collecting evidence against me... or..

"Jinora!"

I turn to see my friend Yin running up the sidewalk.

"Hey Jinora. Ready for that huge test today?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, you?"

"Yeah I just need a good grade. I'm getting close to the bottom of my acceptable average."

We have a set intelligence scale given to us by the officials according to age. Fall below it and it will result in expulsion from the general school and being put into alternative schools for "troubled" students.

"Yin, I said if you need help I would be more than hap.."

"Yeah I know but I need to do this on my own. You won't be there to help with everything and I need to learn."

"Well just be careful, you know what happens when you fall behind." I reply

"Yeah, yeah I know. I hear it from my parents all the time. " she retorted sternly.

"Are you mad at me or something? "

"Jinora, you have never had trouble with anything in school. You understand everything so stop acting like it's so simple for me to just understand everything. Sorry I'm not a know it all like you."

I can't hide the hurt on my face. Realizing what she had said, she stammered

"Jinora I.. I'm so sorry! I didn't. ."

"See you at school." I mumbled and began walking faster.

" Jinora wait. Jinora!"

I kept my back to her and kept walking.

The front of the school loomed before me. Looked more like a prison than a school right now. As I walk in, the walls are stark white and it smells like a hospital. One light above me flickers as I walk to my locker. 12.. 22..3 I say in my head as I turn the combination lock. I get my books and head to class.

My professor rambles on and my mind drifts back to the boy behind the wall. He didn't seem like a criminal... or like he had anything wrong with him. He was just different and that's what republic city doesn't like. Difference is a problem.

"Jinora."

My mind snaps back into reality and I realize everyone is looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Uhh "

"We do not say uh. Answer the question"

I look at the board for help. nothing

"Could you repeat the question?"

She glares at me for a moment.

"What is the answer to problem three on the homework?.. Maybe if you had been listening instead of daydreaming you would know."

I glance at the math problems in front of me...number three,

"The answer is 25.78 "

"Correct however you were instructed to round to the nearest whole number so it is 26. Ok class, problem four begins with having to find the tangent of ..."

I let my mind zone out again to the green eyed boy I met just a half hour before. No one here knows...no one knows.

**(Kai pov)**

I watch her go. She walks away stiffly and never once glances away from the sidewalk. When she disappears from sight, I return to what I was doing before, my mind not completely focused on the fish.

Why did she come up to the wall? Why wasn't she scared of me? Or look at me like I was trash? That's what they usually do, or just ignore me pretending I didn't exist. She certainly was different. My focus returns to fishing when the stick in my hand is nearly tugged into the water. I yank back on the stick to hook the fish and pull out a decent sized meal. This means food for tonight. I clean and gut the fish then wrap it in a cloth from my pack.

As I make my way back to Sophie and Linda's house, my mind is still in a haze from his morning. When I reach their home, I pull back the fabric they used for a door.

"Linda! Sophie! I got a surprise for you!"

I see sophie's little head poke from behind the door frame. "KAI!" She runs to greet me again with a crushing hug

"What surprise! ?" She squeals.

I chuckle at her excitement as her mother walks in.

"Oh, hello Kai. "

"Hey Linda. I got a surprise for you guys."

I reach in my bag and pull out the fish still wrapped in cloth.

"Kai... is that..a fish!?"

" Yep! caught it this morning."

Linda looked at me with tears in her eyes. I know she is so worried about feeding sophie ever since her husband died a few years ago. I do my best to bring them food. She is already so thin.

"Well lets get this thing cooked up!" I say trying to keep her from crying.

I help linda in the kitchen while sophie plays in the other room.

"You know Kai, my offer for you to stay here is still up for grabs. You know how much I hate you having to live on the streets."

"For the fiftieth time the answer is still no." I realize how mean that sounded and chuckled to let her know it was sarcasm.

"I don't want to be anybody's burden again. I know I was to my parents. I'm the reason their... gone"

Thhe memories flood to the front of my mind,still very fuzzy. I was on my mother's lap that night and it was particularly cold. I remember because we were burning the last of our wood. It was during the purge of young and my family had to keep me hidden.

The people from the other side would come. They still do every now and then. They wear all white...like a body suit to protect them from us. From the filth. They would come in the night and take all the children they could and haul them away, never to be seen from again. They were trying to reduce the population by keeping us from repopulating and getting too large so we could never rise against them. That night we heard the loud clomps of their boots. I remember my mother dragging me away and telling me to hide in my secret spot. I thought it was a game, like hide and seek so I gladly went. I crawled into the storage space under the stairs and waited. I heard shouting and thuds. I remember my mother screaming and a man yelling. Yelling about me, specifically where I was. Suddenly, I hear two loud bangs and then silence.. I was in there for two hours waiting for the footsteps to disappear. When I came out...they were gone. Everyone. the men and my parents, never to be seen again.

"Kai...Kai? KAI!"

I am shaken from the memories as I turn to look at Linda. I must look like a wreck because she pulls me into a tight hug. I feel wetness on my face and see her shirt becoming damp. When did I start crying? I didn't remember feeling the tears start. "

"Mommy...is Kai ok?"

Linda releases me and I turn to see Sophie with a concerned look on her face.

"Kai is alright dear, go play." She hesitates as if thinking about her mother's answer while looking at my face. I give her the best smile I can muster and she takes it as I'm ok now and leaves.

"You wanna talk about it?" Linda inquires after she knows Sophie is out of hearing range.

"No...no that's ok. Thanks. ..let's just cook this fish I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4: We Meet Again

**Hey! I hope everyone likes this story because it is so fun for me to write. I would love any comments or critiques. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or theses characters. Oh by the way I still have to wirte what pov the story is being told and this chapter has A LOT. I wanted to give some suspense and anticipation to when they meet again so the pov changes become more frequent as they get closer.:/ Hope it isn't too distracting. Enjoy!**

Chapter four: We Meet Again

(**Jinora POV)**

The school bell rings and I am thankful. It seems like today I can't stand the sight of this place.

As I exit the building the cool air seems to smack me in the face. I think of that boy again. Its like his face is burned into my brain. I want to see him again. But when would be a safe time? Not after school, too many people. Not during free time, too many people still. But when? If I do, it will need to be after curfew.

I make a silent vow to go back to the wall tonight.

**(Kai POV)**

The fish is done roasting and Linda splits it between us and even has some left over. As we eat, Sophie goes on about a toad she found and argues with her mother the benefits of having mr. Toad around the house. I listen in silence until I begin to think about this morning.

The girls face floods my vision. Wondering if I will see her again. What if she comes back and I'm not there? What if she comes tonight?

**(Jinora POV)**

The bowl of broth doesn't seem appealing at the time. My head is buzzing with anticipation and worry. What if I get caught? They will drag me to jail. Or worse. But... what if they don't catch me. What if he's there again and I miss it?

"Jinora. Are you feeling alright? You haven't been eating all day."

"I have just been worried. I have an important test coming up." A great lie. They must believe it because I get sympathetic looks from both of them.

"Jinora you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure you will do fine."

Just as soon as the conversation began it was over and avoided. They go back to rambling about work and the weather. Empty conversation, while I numbly stir the broth and think of a plan.

**(Kai POV)**

"Thanks Linda the fish was great." I say as I exit the home.

"Kai its cold out. please stay" she seems to plead. Any other night I might actually think about it but I have something I need to do. "Nah I'll be ok. Really. Have a good night." I rub sophie's head

"see ya Soph." She yawns and waves.

I turn and walk down the street glancing back to wave goodbye. Once I turn the corner, I feel the urge to sprint to the lake.

**(Jinora POV)**

I hear the last chime for the night as I sit on my bed presumably going to sleep.

"Goodnight honey. We love you" my mother kisses my forehead and walks to the door to meet my father in the hall. After closing my door, their feet pad down the hall until I hear their door latch shut.

I slip off my bed and quickly change into the darkest clothes I have. A pair of dark wash pants and a black shirt. These are strictly for funerals but it seems appropriate if I get caught. I check the time. 10:30 on the dot. Perfect. The patrol just changed shifts and now have about half the numbers out on watch. Having a father on the council who helps create the schedules has it's perks.

Slowly, I unlatch the window sliding it open without a sound. I climb down the lattice work avoiding the roses. My mother would certainly notice that.

I land with a soft thud and immediately start towards the wall. Please let him be there.

**(Kai POV)**

The sun is slowly disappearing behind the horizon when I finally make it to the lake. If she does come, it will be after curfew so that's after dark. I hear the familiar muffled chime that they use to keep time. She will be here soon if she comes at all. Now it's a waiting game.

**(Jinora POV)**

I come within a couple blocks of the spot I found him when the roar of an engine fills my ears. I whip around to see an armored vehicle with a spotlight fixed to the top. I quickly dive into a bush and curl into a ball.

As the truck grows nearer, the sound of the engine begins to shake the ground. My pulse quickens and I begin to sweat. It draws even closer as time seems to slow down and I think they must have found me. My body shakes in fear. The search light passes in front of me but I hear no screeching brakes or shouts The truck continues it's patrol down the road then turns the corner. They didn't see me. I resist the urge to burst into tears of joy. I inch up from the bush and begin the journey again.

Why am I doing this just on the slim chance he will be there? What would I even do if he was there? Stare awkwardly like this morning? The spot I saw him is finally in sight and I smile in excitement, all questions leaving my mind.

I slow to a walk just before reaching the wall. The lake on the other side is reflecting the moon and casting a light glow on it's surroundings. I begin to search for him. I look for any sign of movement. Nothing. This was stupid why did I risk coming out here? Jinora you may be book smart, but you sure are stupid when it comes to things that matter.

I turn to leave. So stupid.

**(Ka POV)**

I glance at the wall for the millionth time tonight. Why am I here? It's not like she is going to come back. Especially this late. I glance again about to lose hope and leave, but this time, she's there.

I stand up quickly and look in excitement. She actually came again! She is scanning the area looking. Looking for me. I can't control the smile that spreads across my face at the sight of her. Stealthily I make my way to the wall. She lingers a few moments and a disheartened look replaces the once curious one. she turns to leave.

I can't stop myself from nearly screaming.

"Wait!"

**(Jinora Pov)**

"Wait!" I stop in my tracks. He did come. I turn to face him. He stands there in the glow of the wall. Almost like a ghost. A figment of my imagination. He is silent after that and I remain silent knowing my voice would only squeak if I said anything.

I look at him. I mean really look, recording every feature and shadow. He seemed to do the same. His green eyes danced with light from the wall. If the patrol could read minds they would surely kill me because he was actually...attractive. I was pulled from my thoughts when he took a step forward.

**(Kai POV)**

Instantly she freezes. It takes her a moment but slowly, she turns to meet my gaze. Darkness surrounds us both but the glow of the wall illuminates our features fully. A few moments of silence pass and we spend it looking at one another. Studying each others differences and there are plenty.

I break the stillness when I begin to move toward the wall. Her foot steps back.. unsure. I smile kindly and place my hand on the wall just like earlier this very morning. I fell the pulses and waves under my palm.

**(Jinora POV)**

I hesitate as he moves forward but soon enough his hand meets the wall and glows like it did this morning...maybe I could..

**(Kai POV)**

The wall is cool to the touch. She glances at my hand and then her eyes meet mine. My breath hitches in my throat and my stomach flips. Her eyes seem to glow under the wall's light. The heat rises to my cheeks and I see a slight pink tinge to her own. Her fingers fly up to her face feeling the warmth.

She slowly reaches forward. When her fingertips graze the surface, she stares at them in wonder. Slowly she flattens her palm against the wall and her eyes widen even more, a smile gracing her lips. When her eyes meet mine again the smile grows.

**(Jinora POV)**

The wall feels alive. almost like it's breathing. When I look from my hand to him I almost gasp. His face seems to be so close to mine. For a moment I imagine our hands not separated by the field. What would it feel like? Human contact is strictly monitored and pretty much restricted outside of marriage.

For once I wish this wall didn't exist.


	5. Chapter 5: See You Soon

**Hey guys! So here is chapter five. Hope you like it! Disclaimer I do not own the Legend of Korra or the charcters, just the story (:**

**(Kai's POV)**

Our hands still rested on the wall when I decide to speak.

"Hey..." I want to say more but what do you say with so many questions to ask?

"Hello." Her voice chimes back after a moments hesitation.

Her voice is a soft sound, not quiet... but soft.

"What's your name? " I ask as our hands return to our sides almost in sync.

"Jinora" the name echoes in my brain.

"What's your name?" She asks with a curious look but still a hint of apprehension.

"Kai."

**(Jinora POV)**

"Kai" his voice rumbled slightly.

"Why did you come back?" He asked with a smirk that seemed to insinuate how satisfied he was with himself.

"I could ask you the same" I responded smugly a smirk on my lips.

Without missing a beat he replied with a shrug

" I wanted to see you again."

I was taken back with how straightforward he was and I couldn't help my blush.

"Oh.. I uhh...I.." I stammered out. Get it together Jinora!

He simply smiled and moved to sit down. I glance down and he is looking up at me. Smile still plastered on his face, emerald eyes dancing with the light of the wall. Slowly I bend to sit on the grass. It is cool and damp soaking my pants almost instantly.

"So... Jinora, how old are you? "

I have to shake myself from the surprise of hearing him say my name. Suddenly it sounded so foreign and strange.

"I'm 17. You?"

"17. I'll be 18 soon though." He replies happily. His smile falters though when I do not share his enthusiasm.

"What's the matter? " His brows furrow in confusion.

"Well when we turn 18 we get matched."

The look of confusion only grows and I realize he obviously has no idea what I'm talking about

"They choose our spouse."

**(Kai's POV)**

"They choose our spouse." I can't hide the look of shock on my face.

"How are they able to do that? What gives them the right?!" I lean in closer in confusion and frustration. She looks around behind her as if someone had heard me.

"Kai that's just how it is." Hearing her say my name causes my mind to blur. It's such casual conversation to be having in the least casual situation.

"But why? Why can't you choose for yourself?"

She pauses looking at her lap thinking.

"We are not given that much freedom to...protect us." She says flatly like reciting a script.

"You have got know that's a load of bull. They are controlling you to make sure they can monitor your every move."

She looks at me for a moment then down again.

"I...I don't know what to think." She keeps her head down and becomes quiet.

The silence continued for a good minute and it felt like an eternity. I decide to let it drop and move past the subject.

"So... what's life like over in stiff city?" I ask jokingly in an attempt to make her smile and it works. Her eyes meet mine again and she is smiling.

"Eh scheduled, regimented. Dull. How's. ." She gestures behind me unsure of exactly what to call it.

"Well it's. .. something. not much to eat, cold kinda smelly." I smile and the corners of her lips turn up slightly.

"I've always wondered what it was like over there. But never been brave enough to even glance at the wall." She replies staring up the 30 ft wall.

I start to chuckle and her attention snaps back to me.

"What?"

"Well you say you weren't brave enough to even look at the wall. Now look at you."

**(Jinora's POV)**

"...now look at you." It hits me all at once just how dangerous this all is. Just a week ago my biggest problem was studying and keeping up my grades. Now...

"Yeah. This is still registering for me." I reply with a chuckle.

We sit in comfortable silence until I feel his eyes on me. I bring my eyes from the grass to him again. He is sitting with his arms behind him propping his body up just looking at me.

"What? "

He blushes slightly,"nothing..do you want to go for a walk?"

"Uh how are we supposed to do that?"

He doesn't respond, just stands and brushes of his pants. I stand as well and he begins walking the length of the wall. I hesitate looking around and listening for more patrols. He stops, noticing I didn't follow and glances over his shoulder. "Well come on."

My feet begin to move toward him, my brain not fully convinced yet. When I reach him, we begin walking forward together.

"Do you have any siblings? " he asks continuing our little question and answer session.

"Yeah. I have three. All younger than me. Ikki my sister, she's fourteen, Meelo, he is six going to be seven and Rohan he is three. You?"

He looks down for a moment,

"well not technically but there is sophie. She's the closest thing to a sister I have."

I nod and continue. "So what about parents?"

He immediately stops moving and I have to walk back a few steps to be beside him again.

"Kai what..." I wonder what happened. Did I say something wrong?

"They're... gone. "

"What do you mean?"

"They were killed when I was little."

I gasped and stepped closer. Is it really that dangerous on the other side?

"Kai? What happened?" He sniffed slightly keeping his head down. When he looked up at me his eyes were brimming with tears.

"The people from the other side came to collect me and my parents wouldn't tell them where I was." He choked out.

"Wait what do you mean they came for you. Nobody has been through to the other side. How is that possible?" Disbelief and confusion stirred in my mind.

"Jinora, they come every few years to collect children. They take them away, never to be seen from again. I'm not surprised they keep it from you. "

I step back in shock. No they couldn't. They wouldn't take children. How?

"How would they even get in though. Why would they want the children?"

He sighs, " No one knows how they get want to keep our numbers small to protect themselves from an uprising. So they take the kids and... get rid of them."

My mind is buzzing and my ears begin to ring. I'm sure my face is white as a sheet.

"Jinora. Jinora?" Kai calls to me but he sounds muted behind the ringing in my ears. The sound of an engine causes the ringing to dim and I turn to see a distant pair of headlights

**(Kai's POV)**

Jinora turns pale and stands in shock. She looks like she has seen a ghost. I try and snap her out of it when her head suddenly turns and faces down the road. I look to see what she heard when I see the headlights of a patrol car. Her attention is back on me her eyes wide in fear.

"Come on, hurry!" I whisper sharply. I run to a spot in the wall were a bush sits on the other side and crouch behind it. She kneels in the bush her hair being pulled loose by the branches and small cuts appear on her arms. She squeezes her eyes shut wrapping her arms around her knees. The lights grow closer and I hear the engine now. She is shaking and looks terrified.

"Jinora." I say as calmly as I can and she looks up eyes still wide with fear. I reach my hand to the wall again offering it as comfort for her. She hastily places her palm over mine. I wish I could touch her hand. Be there to comfort her, but this is all I can do. The engine grows louder and the lights shine through the leaves casting shadows on her face. I clench my teeth waiting for it to pass. The car passes by and turns down another street. My eyes return to hers and relief washes over us. She waits another moment before climbing out of the bush.

"I guess that's a sign I should go home." She says quietly.

I can't hide the disappointment on my face.

"But, when will I see you again?" I flinch at how desperate that sounds but she replies with a smile.

"Tomorrow night same time same spot? "

My smile stretches across my face,

"Sounds great. Goodbye Jinora."

"Lets not say goodbye its sounds like we won't meet again. How about... see you soon?"

My smile grows if that's at all possible.

"Ok. See you soon Jinora."

"See you soon Kai."she smiles.

She turns and begins to walk away but my feet stay planted in the same spot. Before reaching the sidewalk, she turns and waves. I reach my hand up and place it firm against the wall. I watch her leave untill her dark figure disappears. I walk slowly back to the alleyway and lay under the tattered blanket, arms folded behind my head. My thoughts never drifting from her until I fall asleep feeling a little warmer tonight.

**(Jinora's POV) **

I reach my home and climb the lattice work again. My room looks so different now. I can't exactly place why but I feel uncomfortable standing in it. I fold my clothes careful to remove any sticks or debris from them and place them in my closet.

I pull my night clothes on and brush out the tangles and leaves from my hair.

Collecting all the leaves and other things that would hint where I was tonight, I slide the window open without a sound and drop them into the bushes. Climbing into my bed, the covers feel itchy and strange.

I stare up at the ceiling and picture him. Standing shrouded in darkness except for the glow of the wall, his hand pressed against the surface. A smile dances on my lips as I close my eyes drifting to sleep.


End file.
